Chronicles of The Forgotten
by Rhavis
Summary: Follow now the stories of a soldier who had survived the Three Wars as he meets new allies and enemies as he ventuers throughout Azeroth to discover his last fate.
1. A New Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Warcraft, World of Warcraft, or any vague representation of it. To those of you who think other wise: eat Murlock jacks.**

**This is going to be my first Warcraft fan fiction that follows the travels of a warrior named Chargien Shieldsword as he meets friends, old and new alike, along with enemies. Along the way he meets a Dwarf, two Night Elves, an Orc, A Turen, a Blood Elf, two humans, and many other allies.**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Day**

Chargien woke to the sun on his face. He frowned before sitting erect and looked out the window of his room onto his humble little farm in Northshire Valley. It was quite and tucked away at the edge to where no one would really notice it. He lived alone so he could have a small farming patch to feed him self and have food to sell in the markets at town.

Sighing he stood to get dressed. Pulling on his clothes he started down stairs into the small kitchen that he used to cook food. Pulling out a couple turnips that were going to go bad soon anyway he started a fire in the hearth and placed the vegetables on the wooden table. Fishing through a drawer he snatched out a knife and started slicing at the turnips with practice ease. What few in the town knew about him was that he used to be a soldier. Chargien had fought in the first war as a teenager, barely old enough to hold a sword, against the Horde. After the war had ended and the orcs imprisoned he thought he would have some peace. Yet, that peace had been short lived because then Thrall had escaped Durnhold Keep and started freeing the orcs. Chargien had been glad the young warrior escaped Durnhold because he hated who ever was in charge… what was his name? He couldn't remember any more. He never really cared anyway. When he and what was left of his regiment were sent to help quell the uprising he expected little. When they captured the legendary Grom Hellscream he had felt a sense of foreboding knowing they had picked a fight with something they shouldn't have. That was proven when the flood of green skinned warriors flooded over the small hills laying waste to their tiny army. Chargien him self had been the last to stand against them at the ships. Badly wounded he stood face to face with Thrall and Grom. He had stared them down and dared them to cross blades with him, "I shall not fall as easily as my brothers did." Was what he had said as h stood there. They had both looked at him in bewilderment, and then it dawned on him. He repeated him self in orcish. Then for good measure, "Lok'tar Orgar." This seemed to impress them. He had raised his sword and charged them, but to his immense pleasure and mortification he didn't fall very easily. He had been able to kill four of the orc warriors attacking him before he fell. They had left him for dead, with right performed for his bravery. Then he had survived long enough for some one to find him and heal him. They put him back on the front lines as soon as his wounds were healed. He had not seen Thrall or Grom since.

Then Arthas raised Stratholme. Lady Jaina collected all the people she could muster and brought them all to Kalimdor. Chargien was among them. His home had been raised along with the burning city. On Kalimdor they clashed with the orcs several times before their marches brought them all to the Stonetalon Mountains. There the human forces held fast with flagging strength against the orcs, trolls, and turen, in a hope that Lady Jaina could find this 'prophet'.

As the battle was reaching a crescendo Jaina, Thrall, and an unknown figure stepped out of the cave. From there the Horde and Alliance entered into a alliance unlike any the world had ever seen. Yet, it did not last long until they discovered that the demonic Burning Legion was invading Azeroth. The new allied army marched north into the forests of Ashenvale to meet the Night Elves and bring the Warsong Clan back into the fold. The last days of the war that Chargien remembered was on the slopes of Mount Hyjal, with Nordrassil crowning it's peak. That day Chargien felt he was invincible as the unending army of undead and demons flooded up the mountain to tear it down. Human fought beside orc, who fought beside troll, who fought beside elf, all to hold a fleeting hope that they could defeat the unstoppable army of the Scourge and the Legion. At the end of the day as the sun was setting and Chargien's seemingly infinite strength started to flag he watched as Archimonde strode up the side of the mountain to the tree. Though it still dwarfed him the titanic demon was a sight to behold. When he went in the blinding flash of light that charred the ground for countless miles around the demons were torn from the world, and the mortals knew that they had victory.

It had been shortly after that Lordaeron was raised to the ground by the maddened prince Arthas and crowned himself king before vanishing into the Northern lands. Chargien received countless medals of bravery and was given an honorable discharge at his request. At age 26, his friends asked him what he planned to do now that he had seen the world. He gave them his simple answer, "I'm going home."

And that was how he, a warrior who knew more of death, destruction, war, fighting, and camaraderie then any soldier currently in Stormwind's armies was now on a farm in the backside of no where he was cooking spoiled soup. He had stored his battered armor away along with his Truesilver Champion he had named Faith. Now he was a simple farmer no one noticed, a simple person seeking a nice harvest. Smiling at his recollection Chargien finished his soup he had put together without thinking about it much. Then gathering hatchet and shovel he started out side to his plot.

After a few hours he had the plow hooked up to his horse that had been his companion ever since the first war. Arvex was a trust worthy animal. Built for power and endurance he could ride for days without tiring. Now he worked for hours without tiring himself out. He was a majestic black beast. He was also his only friend left in this world. Chargien had kept up with news of his friends that survived the Third War most of them died because they got cocky. Others died for stupid things. The last few still alive worked in Stormwind. Chargien him self preferred a silent life now here in Northshire.

It had been only a few hours until he was done plowing his small field and Aria; an aspiring mage from the village came for her usual visit. Apprentice she may be but she had proven to be powerful, even to Chargien. He had watched her pick up a tree and turn it into so much mulch in the blink of an eye. Powerful: yes, competent: not very. She was still young and wished to follow her father's footsteps. Chargien never complained. The young blond who was slightly attractive walked up with her slight stiffness all the elder villagers held around him and made a curtsy, "Hi, sorry I haven't visited in a while. Been a little busy."

Chargien smiled, "No problem here. I thought something had come up." Not long after he had come Aria had made it her personal duty to come for visits. Of any and all sorts, no questions asked and none received. The ex-soldier never really cared, he was glad for the company. He picked up a sack and smiled at her, "I was heading into town anyway, want to come along?" She agreed instantly, Aria loved Arvex, yet she didn't get a chance to ride him often, and Arvex also loved when Aria rode him. Why was beyond Chargien what ever he tried to figure out, some times he decided was because they acted a lot alike. He smiled at the thought.

It took only a couple minutes to get Arvex saddled and the rusty old sword Chargien kept handy for any and all occasions strapped to him. Then once he pulled himself up he gave Aria a hand up. Then they were off.

Not long after they arrived at the town. It was anti-climactic for the region, but it was humble. Only a few buildings made it up and they were small. There was the town hall where the small town guard held quarter, the general store that stayed in business by selling seed to farmers and a few other things to the odd traveler that came through once in a while. Other then that it had a couple small houses and a few other buildings.

First oddity Chargien noticed was that the guards were about. The resident mage, also Aria's master was talking to the captain and the mayor. The ex-soldier climbed down from Arvex and so did Aria, the duo walked to the small meeting, "What's wrong?"

The Captain answered first, "Kobolds have been sighted in the area. Droves of them apparently, and they're heading right for us. We're getting ready for it, it's going to be the largest attack we've had since the orcs came to Azeroth." He said the name with spite. Few humans cared for Orcs any more, Or any member of the Horde for that matter. Tensions had flared to where open war was inevitable. Only recently had the actual fighting broken out. Arathi, Ashenvale, and Altaric were the three major points of the confrontation. Chargien sighed, he had been with Lady Jaina Proudmoore when she had brought her people to Kalimdor, and there Chargien had forged friendships with Orcs and Trolls that out shined his human friendships. He held all who hated the races in contempt but not openly.

The mage answered next, "We sent word to Stormwind for aide but they said we would have to deal with this problem on our own. We need every able-bodied man we can to help with the defense of the village." He glanced at the rusty weapon I had strapped to Arvex, "Would you be willing to help? Aria will, since she is my apprentice and under my orders." The young sorceress grunted. She didn't like any one ordering her about, but she put up with it when necessary.

Chargien nodded, "I'll be glad to help. It has been a while since I was in a fight… I'll need to fetch my armor from my house; and my real weapon. When is this attack supposed to happen?" He drew himself up, and the three older men suddenly seemed to look at him in a new light. It had been a long time since had been in combat, but he would be far more help then the entire village guard combined. He mounted Arvex with a renewed vigor and his old friend seemed to catch onto what was happening because his spirit returned, "I shall return swiftly my friends."

They nodded to him as he spun the beast around and rode off at speeds Chargien had never thought to accomplish since the war ended. It took him a fraction of the time it normally did to return to the small farm. He marched into his home to the chest he had been using as a nightstand and swept aside the small pile of books. He opened the lid to reveal the still-glimmering chest piece and shoulder guards. He pulled out the armor and aligned it on his bed. Smiling he slowly donned it, first the leggings, then the boots, then the chest piece, the arm guards, then the gauntlets, and last his shoulder pieces. He looked into the mirror to see a soldier he had never expected to see again. Clad in steel he looked every inch the proud Azrothian lineman. One who had been through five levels of hell and returned. He went to the kitchen and opened a long-abandoned cupboard and withdrew Faith. The long magic-imbued blade that could slice through demonic armor with the greatest of ease was still sharp. He put it in its strap on his back. Chargien Shieldsword, one of the veterans of the Third War. A soldier who had vanished into the annals of history's lost names walked out of the front door of the small farm. He walked to the stables where Arvex had withdrawn and flung the doors open with a loud crash. The black stallion looked up slowly, and nodded. He knew what was coming. The soldier smirked as he opened another, much larger chest and pulled out his stead's armor. A black plate that had given even Orcs and demons pause was strapped to the beast. The soldier pulled on his dusty, un-used cloak and mounted his friend. As one, like so many times before rode away from the stables. Yet, this time it was not to fight Orcs, Trolls, Turren, or Demons. This time it was to fight a lesser foe, but a foe nonetheless. It had been too long, thought Chargien Shieldsword. His title among his friends had been Shadow Walker. Few demons had left Azeroth not knowing that name. Few who had left the final defense of Mount Hyjal had left not knowing that name. He had stood alone in a maelstrom of demons to buy his allies time. It had been the depth of what had seemed an endless night. Arvex had been clad in his black armor, and Chargien in his. They had been a shadow in the night that no flaming demon could pass without dieing. Infernals, Fel Guard, Doom Guard, and even the 'mighty' Nathraziem had fell before his blade, or Arvex's hooves. That night, that pass had become a flaming blood bath. He had stood alone against the endless horde of demons with strength like he had never known guiding his hand. When dawn had broke and reinforcements arrived to aid him he was standing alone in the carnage, demons waiting far beyond the reach of his blade hoping for a moment to strike him down. A moment of weakness! It never came; the new force had arrived to find a wounded soldier and a wounded horse that were holding an entire army at bay. The demon's eyes were filled with obvious fear, but when the sudden blast over came them all the war came to a crashing end. Chargien had felt depleted beyond reason, and Arvex nearly died of his wounds. That had been the reason the soldier chose a quite life. To avoid a situation like that again, he did not want to lose his last friend.

When he arrived at the village everyone stopped to stare. Including the trio who led the village, and Aria. He slid from his mount and everyone stepped forward at once. Aria was faster then all of them, "I never knew! You were a soldier?" That stopped all of them. Apparently they all wanted to ask some form of the same question.

"Yes I was. I was part of the defense that stopped the demons at Mount Hyjal." He removed his helmet and smiled at Aria, "Not many a creature can stand against me."

The captain blurted out his informal name in disbelief, "Shadow Walker!"

Aria looked at her master in confusion, then the captain, "What?"

"The greatest fighter below the stars any have ever seen! Even the fables Night Elves!"

Chargien frowned, "The Night Elves are quite real thank you, and yes I am Shadow Walker. How ever un-official a title that is by whom ever bestowed it upon me."

The captain snorted, "The King made it official as soon as he heard of your escapades. He was very impressed." Chargien sighed, now he had to endure this from the village from now on. Suddenly the alarm sounded, the bells screeched through the air as the town militia scampered to the river on the edge of town.

Now was the time to renew his skills!


	2. A World Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, World of Warcraft or any kind of vague representation of it. For those of you who think other wise: say hello to my friend Alexstraza.

* * *

Chargien – A warrior who has nothing left to lose.

Aria – A talented sorceress with a bright future.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A World Left Behind**

The kobolds had come in mass. The few men of the town guard had stood fast but the lines had quickly been scattered as more and more flooded into town. Chargien astride Arvex thundered through the packs of the beasts with bloody efficiency. Each swing put more of the creatures down and the black stallion trampled them under hoof. They charged around the corner, kobolds scrambling from their path. The villagers had all gathered at the town hall, where the guard fought to keep them safe. Entire sections of the pack burst into flames, or were caught in fountains of dirt and rock as Aria and her mentor hammered at them. The small hole in the low wall that permitted the only entrance for the beasts was jammed full of armored villagers trying to break out for a wider line. Chargien leapt from Arvex's back and landed next to his friend, "I'll be fine. Wait for me near the stables." The horse snorted and charged off. The soldier grinned. He was always not one for waiting around, especially in a battle. Chargien turned around sweeping his sword across the pack. Four died instantly, more scampered out of his way. Kobolds were cowards one and all. How any had been made to attack the town was beyond him. He slowly worked his way forward, his Truesilver Champion whistling in sweeping strokes. It seemed to take forever to reach the line of tired soldiers striking away kobolds as they came.

"Hold!" A surge of the beasts struck the line with force. Two feel screaming but the kobolds fell back again wailing in fear. A pillar of flames cut off part of the retreat, making chaos reign in the ranks of the beasts. Seeming to realize the fight was over the creatures started to scatter to find a way out of the town. Chargien snarled after them and charged forward into the guarded area inside the town hall's walls to find Aria and the mayor. Spotting the mayor off t the side he jogged over, his armor clanking, "Everyone OK? Where's Aria?"

The mayor grimaced, "She vanished during the fight… no ones has an idea where she might have gone. So far we've only been able to find a few of those that have gone missing in the initial attack.

Chargien snarled, "I wont leave her to die! Where was she saw last?" The stupid woman! She'll she herself killed.

The mayor nodded towards the river, "She was near the river last, where the kobolds charged off to. I think they were heading for the mine. I hope not." The old man looked around, realizing Chargien had charged off.

It took a few minutes but he was able to make it to the river. Looking about him self he could see the signs of the fight that had token place, and the lines of charred earth showed that Aria had also fought here. Corpses covered the ground, the edge of the river had a definable line between the sides but the rest was carnage. Looking about Chargien spotted a small trail of blood that led off to the mines. Grip tightening on Faith he charged along the trail. Clearing the forest he came upon the recently abandoned mine. The workers had hurried to the town to aide tin the defense but the signs of a struggle showed that the kobolds had taken them in force. Chargien steadied his blade, noticing his fear for Aria had him shaking. Slowly he stepped forward, silent cries from the hole revealed that there was only a small number of the creatures in the small cavern.

A few minutes later he had broken through a small group that blocked his path. Several limp forms covered the floor. It was instantly obvious that they were prisoners from the attack meant to fill their bellies. Roaring in out rage Chargien raised his sword and yelled, "Come you beast!" The pack leader made a strange crying sound and charged him from where he was standing near the back of the cavern. The large mace connected with Chargien's chest square and true. Grunting he was flung aside, the beast picked up the flail it had dropped when he stormed into the cave, spinning it around it lashed out at Chargien, who ducked under the weapon to strike at the creature's back. Squealing in pain it fell forward. At first it tried to stand but the soldier brought his sword down on it with all of his might. Leaving the silver blade embedded in the monster he turned to the form that the pack leader had been standing over. It was Aria, gasping Chargien rushed forward to take the young woman in his arm, "Aria! Aria! Wake up please!" The girl's ice blue eyes opened slowly, one was bleeding…

"I'm sorry… I tried to… stop them from… over running us… but I failed. There were too many… of them…" She passed out again, Chargien looked up but from his position he could tell that the soldiers that were token with her were all dead. Most looked as if they had died in agony, some must of passed out from the pain. Looking back down he found that the beast had torn off one of Aria's arms. So that was why she was passed out… the pain must have gotten to her. Carefully picking her up he walked over and tore Faith of the creature's back and shoved it into the sheath on his back. Then made his way out of the mine.

As the daylight hit him Arvex was waiting out side of the entrance, he must have noticed the soldier running towards the mine. Chargien smiled, "Thanks old friend, think you can help me with Aria?" The horse turned to let Chargien climb atop, and he urged his friend forward. As they charged into town the villagers raised a quite cheer, but it was quickly silenced as they saw the grim look on his face and the limp form of Aria. Her master, the Captain, and the Mayor met him near the hastily prepared infirmary. The mage rushed forward first easily seeing Aria, "What happened?" The worry in his voice was obvious, but the way he handled her as he relieved Chargien showed he was cautious of what might happen if he wasn't careful. The soldier half fell, half dropped from Arvex's back.

"She and several soldiers had been captured by Kobolds, when I got there they were all dead but she. I am very sorry." The mage nodded his thanks before hurrying off to find aide for his apprentice. The soldier turned to the captain who had a paper in his hand.

"Would you help one last time? I need someone to deliver this message to Goldshire but with the guard in the shape its in I can't spare any one. Would you deliver it?" The look on his face was pleading.

Chargien thought for a moment. His mind wondered to his past, the fights against the Horde. The war across two planets, the battle against the legion., he even thought about his old friend he had made: Human and Orc. Smiling he decided that there was no better time then any to travel the world again and find them, "I'll take the message. Yet I might not be coming back. I feel that it is time that I returned to the world out side of my farm. It has been years since I've traveled. Now is as good a time as any." He took the sealed message and gave the captain an affectionate slap on the shoulder, "I shall see you around my friend. Tell Aria that I might come to visit some time." Smiling he jumped up onto Arvex's saddle, the black horse danced a bit seeming to know that he would no longer be pulling a plow. He pulled on the reigns to steady him, "Good luck my friends! It shall be a long time until we meet again. He dug his heel into Arvex's side and urged him to ride.

Almost ten hours on the road had the sun setting and Goldshire around him. Finding the Major so he could turn the message in was easy. Now he was in search of an inn to spend the night before heading to Stormwind. As he was passing a Blacksmith he could hear cheers and shouts coming from an enclosed area, there was also the feint clanging of blade upon blade. Curious he stopped out of it and climbed down from Arvex's back, patting him he told him to wait for him, he wouldn't be long.

In side he found soldiers from the town guard sparing in a makeshift ring. "Common! You can do it!" "Aim a little lower, your going too high!" "You need more power!" The cheers were all good humored, and encouraging. There were two in the ring at the moment, one was young, and probably just finished with his training and the other was a bit older. Both were skilled but the younger one was slightly better. Chargien was interested. Leaving Arvex at the smithy's gate he walked up to the make shift ring where the younger guard won again, "Common guys! I want a good fight! I think your getting sluggish in your old age."

One of the spectators laughed before saying, "Jacob, your youth gives you an edge we lost a long time ago." Everyone started laughing, and Chargien climbed over the barrier placing his chest piece against the wood fence, "I'll go against him. I've only had Kobolds to fight recently. I'm in need of a good fight." He readied his blade at a lazy slant. Jacob taking up his challenge smiled and readied his sword over his head. He charged and Chargien brought his blade up for a black: the two swords met and the ring resounded. This kid was stronger then he thought… He pushed back dislodging the other blade and swung himself. The kid quickly half-parried and half-dodged it to get out of the way. Chargien smiled, "Your good…"

The kid smiled again as he charged another time. But this time Chargien was ready. He spun about to gain momentum for Faith, and he swung with all of his might. The crash of metal was deafening, Jacob's blade was torn from his hands and sent flying, as it embedded it's self in the fence surrounding them Chargien laid Faith on his shoulder, "I win."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update this, my mind was a bit slow. And for any who care I am basing characters of this and events off my personal travels of World of Warcraft. Thought not all of it is exactly like them I'll try and keep it close. It's been a long time since level 4 for me: a really long time. This isn't exactly how I met my friend Jhacob either: it was a lot different.


	3. One Reason Not to Mess With murlocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, World of Warcraft or any kind of vague representation of it. For those of you who think other wise: say hello to my friend Alexstraza.

* * *

Chargien – A warrior who has nothing left to lose.

Jacob – An aspiring swordsman with near limitless potential.

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Reason Not to Mess With Murlocs**

He sat down against a tree to rest. Not long after their little bout behind the smithy Jacob decided he wanted to go with Chargien on his travels. Thought he knew the real reason. The kid wanted him to teach him. Guessing there was no point in arguing he agreed and the kid had become his 'student'. So to work on the boy's skill they had traveled along the southern border to Elwynn. Gnolls, bears, and boars were abundant. Some times they even ran across the occasional murloc. The sun was starting to set, but both of them had the bad feeling something was watching them. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The soldier nodded in agreement, "I agree." They both quickly drew swords and nearly burst out laughing. That was until more appeared. Jacob was the first to speak, "Think this is about the apple you tossed at the one who got away?"

Chargien turned to him, "Can we just shut up and run? These guys don't look very friendly." They turned and took off, and the murlocs were quick to follow. "How did you EVER talk me into throwing an apple after that damn fish-man?! You are one stupid dumbass!"

"You're the idiot that threw it after him!"

"Run!" After a while they were able to get away from the creatures. Chargien knew that with his skills as rusty as they were he stood no chance, "That was a little close."

"You think?" The kid fell over trying to catch his breath. "Looks like we're near Goldshire again."

Chargien looked around, "Agreed. Lets head into town and see what's happening, besides. Arvex will be wondering where I am." At Jacob's inquiring stare he smiled, "My horse, I talk of him as a human I know, but he's been my only friend since the Battle for Mount Hyjal." They got up and started off to the town.

As they arrived it was obvious something was up. The Stormwind guards were gathering and squads of horses were riding up the road towards the great city-fortress. Jacob rushed over to one of his superiors, "What's going on?" The veteran turned to him, "The king is recalling all the soldiers, and the Armies are going to move out. The Horde is gathering their forces also: sounds like its open war again. We're going to kill a lot of green skins!"

Chargien winced at the racial insult. He had friends in the Horde… walking past the two soldiers Jacob turned to him, "Your aren't coming? Thought you weren't afraid of a fight!"

The ex-soldier spun and grabbed him by his neck, "This is not my war! I shall not fight Horde or Alliance! Unlike you all I shall not break the blood bond between our races!" Men all around them stopped packing up, everyone heard him. He threw Jacob to the ground. "If you wish to tear each other to pieces I shall not be a part of it!" Arvex broke down the door to the stables and rushed to him, knocking men and women aside, "I am a son of Azeroth, I shall not spill blood unnecessarily."

With that he leapt to Arvex's back and rode to the city. He could hear whispers behind him. They thought he was a traitor did they? He had to get to Kalimdor… As he rode through the sprawling streets of Stormwind the echoes of war could be heard. Soldiers in mass headed to the harbor that had been recently constructed. As Arvex's hooves thundered down the wooden stairs like claps of an angered god countless jumped out of his way. The boat to Darkshore, the primary waypoint between the Night Elves and their human allies was already being loaded down with Alliance soldiers. Chargien could see dwarf riflemen, Night Elf panther riders, and human footmen, even human mages readying for departure. Growling to himself he rode Arvex onto the ship.

A soldier met him as he dismounted near the stable hold, "Sir, this ship is reserved for soldiers only! You can't be here."

Chargien sighed before turning to face the soldier, and nearly barked. In front of him was a friend from the second war he had not seen in a long time. Beregum was a average high dwarf who Chargien had been separated from as the survivors fought the Horde up Stone Talon peak. He hadn't seen him since.

"Beregum? I thought I'd never see you again!" His friend returned the greeting and when he asked if he was joining the Alliance in the war he said he wasn't. "I do not wish to shatter the peace that has come over us these last four years." He shrugged and his friend relented. He showed him where he could spend the trip and went back to his duties. Chargien wondered how the world had come to this after all the races had fought side by side against the demons.

* * *

Short, yes I know. Better then nothing. Sorry about not updating in a while, and the chapter not being one of my best, let alone average.

Reviews are begged for and missed when absent.


End file.
